Familiar Feelings
by MegggaanW
Summary: Tom and Sam's relationship hit rock bottom. But after Tom promises to put things right, memories of Sam's childhood are dug up. What happens when Sam goes to meet her father and finds things out about her mother she wasn't expecting?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have other stories to finish but I had this storyline based on last weeks episode in my head and I will stick to it! I promise! Enjoy this starter chapter!**

* * *

The familiar surroundings came into view as the taxi pulled up outside the hospital. She had been silent most of the journey and had only said a few words to the taxi driver when she had first stepped into the taxi. After paying the driver the fare she slung her big black holdol over her shoulder and made her way into the Emergency Department, but little did she know that Tom was hot on her heels as soon as he had spotted her getting out of the taxi.

"Sam what's in the bag?" Tom asked almost instantly as he followed her into the staff room, matching her speed.

"It's a load of my stuff that's been gathering at your flat." She replied plainly, not wanting to start any form of argument.

"You snuck in while I wasn't there?" He asked harshly as Sam slung the bag off her shoulder and lifted it up and balanced it on her shoulder. The objects inside were heavy and she was struggling a little to hold it up.

"I didn't want a big drama and I don't want one here." She retorted as she took a deep breath before she lifted the bag up.

"What are you try to say? Sam... Don't you think you owe me an explanation?" Tom said trying to make her feel guilty about what she was doing.

"You hit me." She replied shortly, emotion evident in her tone.

"It was an accident! I would never hurt you, I said I was sorry. How many times do I have to say that?" He asked begging her. Gosh he sounded pathetic but he really did mean it. He really did not mean for things to get out of hand like that. As Sam threw the bag up on top of the lockers and Tom didn't look happy but he helped her put the bag up on top of the lockers anyway as he noticed her struggle.

"It's not about that, it's about everything else. The way you are going you could endanger people's lives." Tom scowled at Sam's response. How dare she question his professionalism. She was the one who gave him the drugs in the first place!

"Well if it makes you feel better you hide behind that because you know what I think? You can't cope with me or anyone showing any bit of vulnerability. The tiniest bit of emotion freaks you out." Tom spoke down to her, wanting her to know how much this was hurting him.

"The fact that you can't see how bad this is. That's what freaks me out" She spoke in a cold tone before she made her way swiftly out of the staff room. Before Tom could get the chance to run after her, Fletch entered the staff room, slightly confused after spotting his colleague earlier with her bag of belongings.

* * *

No one had seen Sam for a while at the beginning of her shift. The fact of the matter was that she had locked herself away in the toilets. She had made her way to the pharmacy and had bought herself a pregnancy test. She then made her way through to the ladies toilets and had taken the test. The results had shocked her. She was in fact carrying Tom's baby. No one was to find out. Not yet anyway. Not until she decided what she was going to do. How could she be with someone who had assaulted her the week before? How could she allow her unborn child to grow up with a father who was violent?

After emerging from the cubicle, her face red and tear stained, she took a look at herself in the mirror and frowned at the state she found herself in. She was expecting a baby, and was now currently single after her argument and the incident with Tom. How was she going to cope with this on her own. It wasn't as if she had family to turn to for help. For you see, Sam's father had left when she was just five years old, reason unknown to her. Furthermore, her mother had died when she was just sixteen and that's when she decided she would train to be in the army. She had no one to stop her from doing what she wanted and she would achieve her dreams. The whole incident with Tom not knowing his parents had hit home a little. Sam was too young to remember what really happened the day her father left. But for over twenty years, she had never had any form of contact from him. No birthday cards. No letters. Nothing. After composing herself and disposing of the pregnancy test she made her way to the staff room and got herself changed and went out to work.

"Sam are you alright?" Robyn, her cheery colleague asked as she saw the older blonde walk out of the toilets.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just feel a little sick that's all. Dodgy Chinese." Sam lied through the skin of her teeth as she started working on her first patient.

* * *

Her shift couldn't have gone any quite frankly. With about an hour to go Sam was ready to snap or rip someone's head off. With Tom constantly watching her and her colleagues asking her if she was okay; especially Fletch, she had had enough. And when Big Mac had told her about her bag falling off the lockers she hoped to God that they hadn't snooped about in her personal belongings.

"Noel are you alright? Do you need me to take a look at your head?" She asked in a hurry as she quickly retrieved her belongings from the staff room floor. "No. I'm fine." Noel got to his feet and picked up a few of Sam's letters and random bits of paper. Before he handed them to her he spotted something. "Nice bank balance.." He stated and Sam shot him a glare. "Err..I didn't mean...sorry..." He muttered apologetically as he handed the bits of paper to Sam and both men left the staff room.

Sam shook her head. How dare they! As she returned to sort out her bag of stuff her eyes scanned the letters and noticed a letter addressed to Tom from the prison. It alarmed her somewhat. She opened the envelope and she read the letter. To her surprise it was from Tom's birth father; Peter.

* * *

"I didn't go through your stuff." She sighed slightly. She had decided to confront Tom after reading the letter she had found in her stuff. "They must have got mixed up in my things. I thought maybe, you'd want me to find it?" Sam suggested half-heartedly.

"Why would I want you to find this?" Tom hissed at her.

"Because we're together and when you're with someone this is the kind of stuff you share-"

"I know nothing about the man. You know there's nothing about me or my life!" Tom exclaimed waving the letter about that he had in his hand.

"He's your father and you just found out he's in prison."

"I don't care!" Tom sounded like a stroppy child not getting his own way, and this was evident to Sam.

"Do you know why he's in there?" She asked shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Sam I have no interest in him whatsoever. Okay?"

"So this hasn't affected you at all? This has no baring on your life?" Sam spoke in a rush, trying to get her point across. Why was he being so difficult?

"No." He answered Sam harshly, looking her in the eye.

"Well you know what Tom? Have a long and hard think about your apparent anger issues and you're priorities because I am not bringing a child up with someone like that." She shook her head furiously as she brushed past him, but Tom grabbed her hand.

"What did you just say?" He asked, his eyes widened with shock.

"You heard me. Do something about it. And fast." She sneered as she yanked her arm away and made her way back into the hospital, wiping her eyes furiously as she tried to stop the tears that were falling. Tom stood there, dumbfounded at the news he had just heard. He was going to be a dad. And he had messed everything up. He knew he needed to get his act together. He was going to visit his father, because it's what Sam wanted. But not only that, but he had to admit it. He was curious about why he was put up for adoption in the first place. As he watched his girlfriend walk back off into the hospital, he walked back in after her a few minutes later.

* * *

The shift had gone rather quickly, but her mind drifted often to Tom and her choice of words she had used to break the news to Tom. Why was she so harsh sometimes? Maybe Tom was right. Maybe she was heartless. She was brought back to earth when she felt as if she was about to throw up any second now. She covered her mouth and practically sprinted off to the toilets. Luckily no one she knew was around to see. She would have to get the sickness under control soon, otherwise people would become suspicious and start asking questions. She needed to know where she stood with Tom before making any rash and hurried decisions.

After sorting herself out she got herself changed in the staff room and made her way home, she would collect her stuff the next day. The only things she kept in that bag were her fitness equipment and a few bits and bobs like loose shirts, tracksuit bottoms and other small objects. As she got to the doors of the ED Tom soon caught up with Sam. He had started talking, but Sam wasn't really listening.

"You know if Robyn hadn't done what she did, that kid would have been put into foster care." Tom rambled on.

"Talk to someone else Tom."

"You're right. You're right. I've got to do something." Tom took a gold of her shoulder gently and Sam turned around and looked up to him.

"How much time do we spend together? And you barely mentioned being adopted." Sam asked. Tom scoffed slightly. What kind of a question is that? They spent every minute of the day together and she knew that.

"Cause it's not something I like to dwell on." Tom shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Because you don't care? Or because it's too painful to talk about?"

"I don't know."

"I think you should go see your father."

"I...I can't Sam."

"How else are you going to deal with this?-"

"I don't know!" Tom raised his voice slightly, a wrong move made by him.

"You know I care about you but I cannot carry on like this." She matched his volume but then lowered her tone. "And now we have this baby to think about. I thought you would have considered trying to do something about this and try to make a change." Then she didn't care who heard with her next statement. "You know I was this close to crying at work today. And it's not going to happen again!" She shoved Tom's chest and he moved back slightly. She then stormed off and started the long walk back.

How could he be so selfish? He really had no idea how special he was. His adoptive parents chose him and not a lot of people could do that. He had a father. And a mother. And now. Now he has his birth father. Something Sam didn't have and hasn't had for over twenty years. Her father had missed so much of her life. Passing exams, becoming a doctor, joining the army, her wedding. She knew exactly what she would be doing tonight; crying. Not only over Tom and the fact she was carrying his child, but the fact that her father would also be missing this part of her life too. All of this talk of father's had dug up a piece of Sam's life that she hadn't thought about in so long. Her father, would never get to see what she was up to, unless she did something about it. Maybe she did need Tom after all.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter two! I've used some dialogue from Saturday's episode but I've changed a few bits :D**

* * *

It didn't take Sam long before she had reached her flat. After unlocking the door and entering her flat she was soon sitting on her living room floor with a box of old photographs and small objects she hadn't looked at in a number of years now. The urge to take out her bottle of wine from the fridge had been tempting but she knew she couldn't due to the condition she was in. She had finally plucked up the courage after everything that had happened and was now preparing herself to lift the lid off of the white box. As Sam shakily lifted the lid off of the box, she peered into the almost full box. Inside lay old birthday cards up until she was aged about six.

Those were the first things she picked up out of the box. She ran her finger over each and every one of them, taking in the sight of her father's handwriting. At the bottom of all five cards she held in her hand there was a "Love mum and dad" written at the bottom. This caused a lump in Sam's throat to form. She was a happy child right before her father left. She thought her mum and dad were happy, but obviously something happened which changed everything. Sam placed the cards down and picked up the photographs which she had obviously kept in the box for very personal reasons. The first one to catch her eye was a small photograph of her father carrying a baby which was obviously her. By looking at the photo she was quite a small baby, with quite a head of hair which was evident in the photo. She scanned to the next of the pictures and she smirked to herself as her eyes came across a photo of her first day of nursery. Sam's hair was plaited with cute little boys tied on at the ends. She was wearing a dress which made her cringe at the fashion sense of that time. She was standing proudly with a big grin on her face and her father was crouched down next to her.

Sam had to stop herself from physically breaking down in tears. This was all too much for her. This was bringing back far too many memories and as she picked up the piece of paper which documented her mother's death she curled up on the sofa and cried herself to sleep. She hoped she wouldn't sleep in and be late for her shift, but a good nights sleep is what most desperately needed.

* * *

That next morning Tom awoke in his bed, alone. He hated this feeling and he just wanted Sam back, for good. He knew how important this day was. He was going to visit his father in prison. He was petrified, he couldn't deny it. He arrived at the prison a few hours later and as he nervously sat down in the visiting area he waited for his birth father to appear. It wasn't long before that would happen.

"Tom?" Peter spoke and he looked up sharply.

"Marshall sit down or you'll have to go back to your cell." The prison officer stated as he watched the two men awkwardly eyeing each other up, but little did he know that it was for the first time ever. Marshall gestured to the seat to make sure that it was alright to sit down and Tom grunted a simple yes and Peter sat down. Peter let out a sigh as he sat down and smiled slightly.

"Well, well. I've been looking forward to meeting you for quite a long time."

After nodding his head slightly Tom spoke, his face emotionless. "Well you've got the advantage on me. Because I didn't know you existed until your letter arrived." There was an awkward silence now, and Tom shifted awkwardly in his seat. He really didn't want to be here, it was clear in his face, but he needed to do this to prove to Sam he was willing to change, for her and the baby.

"Look I haven't got long I've got to be back at the hospital soon." Tom looked up at the clock.

"Hospital? What's the matter?" His dad suddenly asked, looking a little worried.

"I'm a doctor." Tom replied plainly.

"A doctor! Blimey!" Peter chuckled slightly. He really had done well for himself. All he ever wanted was for him to do well. "You did alright for yourself then."

Tom shrugged his shoulders slightly. "With the help of my parents."

Peter looked down and sighed. His parents. He knew it would take a while for Tom to trust him but that comment hit him hard. He looked up after a moment and smiled. "Well, I'm proud of you, son."

"Tom. I'd rather you called me Tom."

Peter pulled a disappointed facial expression and nodded. "Yeah." And without warning he started to laugh and he wiped his hand over his face slightly.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing." Peter looked Tom in the eye. "Your mum used to give me the cold shoulder just like that when she was mad with me. You look a lot like her. It's a shame you never met her."

Tom shifted awkwardly in his seat. "Well she hasn't exactly come looking for me, has she?"

After a few moments of silence Peter spoke. "Tom. Your mum's no longer with us. She died in a car crash, years ago. When you were a baby. You were in the car with her at the time."

Tom's face was blank. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. As Peter asked if he was alright and went to place his hand on top of his Tom yanked his arm back and frowned at his "father". How dare he even try to comfort him? Tom swiftly got up off of his seat and made his way over to the little canteen and ordered two teas. This day really was turning out to be the worst day ever.

"You alright?" Tom asked as he placed a cup of hot tea down in front of his dad. He had noticed Peter holding his chest slightly as if he was in pain.

"Yeah. I've just got a bit of a heart problem. I've got a spray that normally sorts it out."

"You're suffering from angina?"

"Yeah. It's not a problem. It's alright." Peter lifted up the mug and sipped some of his tea.

"Make sure someone keeps an eye on it for you."

"Be careful. Someone might think you cared." Tom tilted his head slightly and his dad quickly apologised with a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

"Look I should have told you about your mum in the letter."

"Is that why I was given up for adoption? Because she died?" Tom asked after taking a gulp of his drink.

"Well not only that. I was inside for handling stolen goods when the accident happened."

"But you got out eventually?"

"Yeah. But you were nine months old by then. Social services put pressure on me to have you adopted."

"But you could have refused."

"I was an ex-con who was going to employ me? Besides what kind of life could I have given you Tom?"

Tom looked down to his cup of tea and noticed his shaky hands. Why was he so nervous? Then suddenly something struck him. "This is a Cat B prison."

"Yeah. I know."

"So why are you here?"

As Peter explained his reasons for being in the prison, Tom was sure his ears were deceiving him, but he was wrong. His dad had killed a man. Tom put his head in his hands and took deep breaths. His father was classed by the law as a murderer. The next few minutes of silence had felt like they went by so slowly, but the silence was soon broken once again by Peter, trying to change the subject.

"So tell me about yourself. Are you with someone?" Peter placed his mug down and he twiddled his thumbs. He was genuinely interested in finding out more about his son whom he had to give up all those years ago.

Tom gulped slightly at his questions. Was he still with Sam after the incident last week? "Err."

"So there is a girl?" Peter smirked slightly and Tom couldn't help but let out a sigh. He couldn't exactly lie about Sam. He did love Sam very much after all.

"Yeah. I've got a girlfriend called Sam." Tom nodded his head slowly.

"And are there any children?" As he saw Tom's eyes widen at his question he quickly apologised. "Sorry I shouldn't have asked that."

"No. No it's fine. She actually told me yesterday that we're having a baby." Tom had said those words for the first time ever, and he was beaming with pride when he told Peter the news.

"Really? That's great s…Tom." He looked down at his comment. He nearly said son again. It was a bit of a habit now even after only speaking to him for a mere twenty minutes.

Before any of them could speak again, one of the fellow prisoners stood up and started screaming. Tom looked up in alarm and noticed that there was a knife in the prisoner's hand. They had to get out, now. Otherwise someone would get hurt.

* * *

Sam had been at work all day, worried at the fact Tom hadn't been in work all day. She had asked nearly every one of her colleagues if they had seen or heard from him but they all said the same thing, that they had not. Her questions were soon answered as Tom came through the ED doors helping Dixie and Jeff push in a trolley with an older man lying in the bed. As Dixie rattled off the usual and necessary information Sam made eye contact with Tom and she was worried. After they had managed to stabilise Peter Marshall, Tom's birth father, she went on a search for Tom after she had spotted him rushing from the resus room, obviously moved by what had just happened. His birth father could have died and Sam felt for him as she knew what it was like to lose a parent; her mother. She scowered high and low for him but she eventually found him up on the roof, a spot which she knew Tom liked to go to when something was bothering him.

"Tom." Sam spoke gently as she approached him. It was quite chilly up on the roof so she could see he was shivering. With no response from Tom she placed her hand on his arm and this caused him to jump slightly. He looked down to Sam and he had tears in his eyes. Why was this affecting him so much? He wanted nothing to do with this man.

"I don't know why this has bothered me so much." He let out a big sigh and he opened his arms and enveloped Sam into a hug to provide her with some form of warmth since they were both shivering from it being so cold.

"It's because you care. You may not want to admit it, but he is your father and you don't want anything to happen to him."

"How did you know?" Tom asked, curiously.

"It's because I know what it's like to lose a parent, both of them actually." Sam spoke muffled into his chest, feeling a lump in her throat forming.

"What do you mean?" Tom pulled back slightly and lifted her chin up to look her in the eye.

"My mother died when I was sixteen. And my father left when I was five. I feel like such a hypocrite by telling you off for not sharing stuff with me. But this was too painful to talk about. I'm sorry Tom. I really am." Sam had rambled on and hadn't noticed the shocked expression on Tom's face as he listened to her explanation.

"Oh Sam." Tom pressed a kiss to her forehead and Sam finally allowed herself to cry properly in front of him. She could show emotion, Tom was wrong.

"I love you Tom. I'm so sorry." She sobbed hard into his chest, pulling Tom so close to her she was sure she was hurting him. Tom held her close to him and vowed that he was going to help Sam find her father. Now he had met his dad, he wanted to return the favour to the woman he loved for making him see sense in terms of changing his ways. He just needed to find a way of getting her to open up to him more. All this time she had been getting on at him for not being truthful, but she was struggling with her own family memories. He knew that finding her father would make Sam's life a lot better and fill that piece she had been missing from her life for so long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter :)**

* * *

Sam had left Tom to go and get them coffee, for her of course it would be decaf. However, she wanted to visit someone before the two of them headed home with Tom to her flat. Peter; Tom's dad. He had been resuscitated and Sam thought if she could go and see him she could see what kind of a person he was. As she entered resus she made her way over to where Peter lay. As she approached the bed she peered over and caught Peter off guard.

"Can I help you love?" He asked as his eyes adjusted to the harsh light beaming down on him.

"I'm Sam."

Peter peered up to Sam and a smile appeared on his face. "Are you the Sam that's with my son?" He asked.

Sam nodded her head and placed her hands on the railing of the hospital bed. "I am. I know you're son pretty well. But the reason he came to see you was because I asked him to."

"Well thank you, Sam..at least I got to see him." Peter replied plainly. By this point Tom had walked into resus carrying two cups of coffee, watching as his girlfriend talked to his birth father.

"I also know that the only reason you wrote to him was because you have a parole meeting coming up."

Peter nodded slightly. "Yeah, well that's true. But I've been wanting to see him for a long time. I just didn't have the courage. And now that I see what a success he's become, I can live the rest of my life in that place knowing that my son has a successful job, and great partner and is making me a grandfather. Even if I never see him again I'm glad he came. I needed to tell him the truth, Sam. I needed to say sorry." Peter spoke quietly before he cocked his head up as he heard movement. "Tom."

Sam too looked over to Tom and smiled slightly. He had told his father about the baby. However, a rather pale faced Tom signalled for Sam to leave the room. As the two of them stood outside of resus, Tom handed Sam her coffee and they left without even saying goodbye to Peter. As the pair walked out of the emergency department, Sam suddenly piped up. "Tom. What's wrong?"

"What if I really am like him Sam? What if I become violent again? What if I hurt you again and something happens to the baby?" Tom suddenly blurted out and this caused Sam too stop in her tracks and look up at him in alarm.

"Don't be so stupid Tom. I told you I would help you through the drugs, and I meant what I said. I'll help you.." Sam took his hand in her own. She stretched up on her tip toes so she could look him in the eyes a little better. "Come on you big softie, lets get home.." She pressed a kiss to his cheek but Tom being the cheeky person he was he turned his head and caught her lips in his. Sam pulled back and smiled at seeing Tom's smiley face again. She would help him through this. For them and the baby's sake.

* * *

Sam had been sat on the sofa for quite some time. The television was on, but she had taken no notice to what was on the screen. She was thinking about her father. She had been doing that quite a lot recently but she just couldn't stop thinking about why he left. Part of her was missing from her life and she wanted to fill that gap. She finally braved getting up off the sofa and she made her way through to the kitchen to make herself a coffee. Her mind cast back to a time when she was in a happy family. Her mother, her father, and herself, all happily living together without a care in the world. As the kettle boiled she leant her back against the counter and took a deep breath. She could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes. As a warm salty tear dripped down her cheek she quickly wiped it away as she heard Tom come through to join her in the kitchen, in search of something to eat for his dinner.

Ruffling his hair, Tom walked into the kitchen and looked over to her. "Sam are you alright?" He asked frowning slightly.

Sam quickly wiped her eyes before she looked up towards him. She forced a smiled before she poured the boiled water into her mug. "Yeah...yeah I'm fine.." She spoke quietly.

Tom looked confused at her reply, she clearly wasn't alright. "Have you been crying?2

Sam took a deep breath before she nodded her head. "It doesn't matter Tom." She stirred the spoon in the mug and stared absent mindedly at the mug.

"No Sam, tell me..." Tom took Sam's hand in hers gently. Sam placed the spoon down on the work top and turned to face Tom. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. God she loved being in his arms. He made everything better. "Come on sweetheart, tell me what's wrong.." Tom whispered into her soft blonde locks. He kissed her head before he heard Sam's muffled voice against his chest.

"I was just thinking about my dad." She looked up at him slowly. "I really want to find him Tom, but I have no idea where he is."

"How about we go to the library tomorrow? We could do some digging for information? We both have a day off so it would be good?" Tom suggested as he stared at Sam lovingly, wanting to help her as much as possible.

"I have his name and the year he was born. That's enough to start looking right?" She asked.

Tom nodded. "Of course. Now come on, lets make something for dinner. I'm starving." He kissed her forehead, trying to cheer her up.

Sam let a smirk pass her lips. "Is that all you ever think about? Your stomach?" Sam prodded his stomach and Tom pretended to be seriously hurt, stumbling about. Sam stood back and folded her arms watching him. She shook her head as a giggle passed her lips. "You really are a big kid aren't you?" Sam asked as she then looked down to her stomach. "Well I know one thing. This baby is going to love your childish nature."

Tom looked up. The atmosphere had changed so quickly, from playful to serious. Tom stood up straight and approached Sam. He placed his hand on Sam's flat stomach. He smiled as he imagined what Sam would look like with a rounded stomach. He imagined her waddling around, her shouting at him because of her messed up hormones. He thought about how lucky he was to have this strong woman in his life, and he realised that she was all he needed. Her and the baby. That's all that mattered. Sam wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him tight. Tom gave her a big bear hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on then, food. What do you fancy?"

"I thought you'd never ask. I could rustle up something? You can help?"

"Excuse me? I think you'll find that I am quite the chef."

"Pasta is about the only decent thing you can make Sam." Tom smirked and dodged a playful slap to the upper arm.

"I can cook more than that!"

"Salads, pot noodles and toast don't count either." Tom stifled a laugh and Sam grabbed the dish towel and wrapped it around her hand before she whipped it off of Tom's leg. Tom let out a shriek and Sam giggled.

"Right that's it." Tom grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards and filled it up with cold water from the tap. Sam instantly knew what he was about to do and she ran to the dining table and tried to avoid Tom. However this failed and the two ended up in a full on water fight.

* * *

About an hour later Sam and Tom were cuddled up on the sofa in their pyjamas. The television was on and 'Long Lost Family' was on. By the end of the programme Sam was a right mess and was sobbing heavily. It reminded it too much of her father whom she hadn't seen in so long. Sam was sat on Tom's lap, the two of them with a blanket wrapped around them. Tom held Sam close while she cried and murmured comforting words to her to try and calm her down.

A while later, Tom could see that Sam was struggling to stay awake and he smirked slightly when he saw Sam trying to force her eyes open. "Sam darling, you're tired, come on, lets go to bed." He kissed her slightly damp hair and helped her up off the sofa and to much of Sam's surprise he scooped her up into her arms. He carried her up to bed and then they snuggled down to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and they both needed their sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Sam awoke first that morning, her head in its usual position; resting against Tom's chest. Sam pulled a cheeky smirk as she wrapped her arm around his waist. She leant up and pressed a soft kiss to Tom's lips. This woke him up and Sam giggled as she watched Tom slowly open his eyes and staring at her sleepily. After yawning and stretching Tom returned the kiss, and this turned into several.

"We should get up you know." Sam stated, biting her lip gently.

Tom shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I suppose we could, but it's too cosy lying here with you."

"Yeah, but you know what we're doing today right?"

"Of course, how could I forget? This is really important for you, and I said I'd be with you.." Tom referred to the library where they were going to be going to try and find some information on her father.

After finally scrambling out of the bed the two of them shared a long and well needed shower. The pair got ready and made their way into Sam's kitchen. "How does scrambled eggs sound?" Tom asked as he grabbed a frying pan out of the cupboard.

Sam felt her stomach churn slightly. "I think I'll settle with toast." She said as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Morning sickness?" Tom asked as he stood beside Sam, rubbing her back for support. She nodded slightly and before she knew it she sprinted to the toilet. The sound of Sam being sick captured Tom's attention and he soon joined her. He knelt down beside her and held her hair up as another round of nausea hit Sam. "There we go. It's okay." Tom stood back and watched as Sam stood up and wiped her mouth.

"Eurgh." She whined as she grabbed the bottle of mouth wash. She swirled the liquid around in her mouth for a second before she spat it out in the sink. "Disgusting." Sam muttered as she composed herself before she grabbed Tom's hand and practically dragged him back to the kitchen so they could have their breakfast and leave.

* * *

Once arriving at the library, after Sam insisted that they walked, a rather nervous looking Sam made her way towards the large building, hand in hand with Tom. She gulped slightly as they approached the woman at the front desk. Sam cleared her throat slightly before she spoke. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could give me a hand with accessing census records? I'm trying to find out a bit more about my family." Sam explained to the older woman who smiled slightly.

"Of course dear, follow me. I'll get you logged onto one of the computers." After being shown their seats and being logged into the system. "There we are m'dears. Browse away. If you need any help just shout on me."

Sam clicked on the internet browser and up popped the ancestry homepage. After figuring out where everything was she dug her hands into her cardigan pocket and retrieved a piece of paper. On it was written the name and date of birth of her father. She typed all of the relevant information into the spaces on the computer screen and she pressed the search button. And within a few seconds Sam's facial expression changed. There was only one match to the information she had for a Warren Nicholls in the United Kingdom. And that Warren Nicholls now lived in Leeds. Sam couldn't quite believe her eyes. She said nothing for a few minutes and it was in fact Tom who managed to get Sam back to reality.

"Sam? Are you okay? Earth to Sam?"

Sam snapped out of her own little bubble and started taking in the information. What was her father doing in Leeds? As she jotted down the address given on the computer screen she slowly turned her head to Tom. "I need to go to Leeds Tom. I need to go, today."

"Woah wait Sam. You need to ask for time off at work, I want to come with you."

Sam quickly logged out of the computer and stood up from her seat. "Well come on then. We need to tell Zoe don't we?"

* * *

The travel to Leeds had been tiring. With Tom driving the whole way it gave Sam time to rest and think about what she would say to her father when she reunited with him. They decided that they would stop off at a local B&B in Leeds. After the grueling drive a rather tired looking Sam and Tom made their way into the bed and breakfast. After retrieving the key to their room, Sam and Tom got settled down. After a quick phone call to Zoe to remind her that she and Tom would not be in to work because of family reasons, she went for a shower. Around ten minutes later she emerged from the bathroom and got dried and changed into her pyjamas and sat on the bed. With Tack doing most of the driving today it had worn him out. After having a shower before Sam he was just laid on the bed flicking through the TV channels, his eyes heavy with tiredness.

Sam grabbed her hair brush and began brushing her long, damp hair. "Anything interesting on?" She asked.

Hearing Sam speak, Tom's eyes were soon drawn to her before he smirked "um no.. Sod all as per.."

As she looked up to him she smirked. "Wow no surprise there then.." She finished brushing her hair and stood up. She walked over to the window and peered outside, taking in the scenery. Leeds was a place she had never been to before and she was so curious as to why her father had decided to choose this place to live.

"Hmm. No," Tom spoke, his eyes following her movements towards the window.

After a few moments of peering out the window, Sam turned back round and spotted Tom looking at her. "Yes?" She asked pulling a smirk as she ran her fingers through her damp hair.

Tom blushed slightly. Crap he'd been caught. "I'm just, admiring the view. It's far better than what's on the television at the moment." Tom winked at her and sat up on the bed.

Sam chuckled slightly hearing him speak. "You're too kind Dr Kent." Sam spoke before she looked to the floor.

Tom got up off the bed and made his way over to her. "Well Dr Nicholls, it's all true. Every word." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. Sam relaxed in his arms and the two of them were soon zonked out, sleeping on the bed. They needed their sleep for another action packed day ahead.

* * *

"Sam for goodness sake you look fine. It doesn't matter what you wear." Tom had been sat on the bed watching his girlfriend practically chuck all of her clothes. Sam never normally cared about her appearance, but this was different. She was meeting her father after a long time and she obviously wanted to make a good impression. As Sam whipped off yet another t-shirt, Tom noticed something wonderful. Sam's stomach was slightly rounded and he realised that soon Sam's pregnancy was going to be evident. He was happy about this and he couldn't wait for their colleagues to find out their wonderful news. He also couldn't wait for their little one to make it's appearance into the world.

"What are you staring at now?" Sam asked exasperatingly, folding her arms like a child in a tantrum.

Tom smirked slightly. "Gosh you're so hormonal." Tom joked and he had to avoid one of Sam's shirts being chucked in the direction of his head. "Hey! Watch it!" He laughed as he stood up and folded her shirt.

"I just...I want to make a good impression Tom." Sam sat down on the bed and placed her head in her hands. "What if he doesn't want to know me?"

"Don't think like that Sam. Today is going to be a shock for him. He hasn't seen you in a long time."

After what seemed like ages, Sam finally picked her outfit and the two of them set off. Sam typed the address into the sat-nav and they were off. About half an hour later Tom pulled up outside a house. The house looked very pretty and stood on a big plot of land. A big black car and a few bikes were parked up outside the house. Sam gulped slightly and composed herself. After a few encouraging words from Tom, Sam finally got out of the car and she made her way to the front door, Tom following closely behind her. After three knocks on the front door Sam stepped back and waited. She took Tom's hand, in aid to calm herself down. As she saw the reflection of a person, a woman came into view Sam screwed up her face. As the door swung open Sam was faced with a middle aged dark haired woman.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a polite tone.

"Does a Warren Nicholls live here?" Sam asked tentatively.

"Yes, I'll just get him for you. Warren! There's someone here asking for you."

And within a few moments Sam watched as a man, in his late forties stood beside his wife and looked at Sam. "Yes?"

" don't remember me do you?" Sam asked, her eyes tearing up.

A look of realisation washed over Warren and his eyes widened. "S..Sammy? I..Is that you?"

Sam nodded her head slightly. "Hello dad."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews once again :) I wrote this chapter while I'm here in Manchester on holiday. My mum's friend let me have a shot of her laptop and luckily I was feeling in the mood to do a bit of writing :D  
**

* * *

Silence. Complete silence. Nobody had said a word for what seemed like so long. But in actual fact, it had only been a couple of minutes since Sam had come face to face with her father whom she hadn't seen for over twenty years. Tom had been standing there awkwardly a he finally spoke up to try and break the silence. "Sam? Sam are you alright?" He asked gently placing an arm on her shoulder. Sam finally snapped out of it and nodded her head.

"Sammy..I..I can't believe it's you." Warren stuttered out, before looking to his wife. "Maria, go and stick the kettle on, and get the girls to their rooms."

"Girls?" Sam asked suddenly as her eyes met with her father's. She realised that she looked like her father. She had his eyes, and his nose. Tom couldn't believe the resemblence between them. As Maria left to go inside, she gathered her two daughters and went up the stairs. Not answering Sam's question, she went inside with Tom following behind her. As they were sat down in the living room this gave Sam and Tom a chance to take in their surroundings. It was a big house, Sam couldn't deny it, but her mind kept flicking back to the unanswered question of who the girls were. Were they her half sisters? Or step sisters?

As Warren settled himself down on the sofa, he handed Sam and Tom a mug of coffee each. Sam eyed up the mug and pulled a slight frown. She wished she could but it probably wasn't a decafinated coffee. She placed the mug down on the coffee table and looked up to her father. "You never answered my question."

"They're mine and Maria's kids. Melissa is thirteen and Amanda is eight."

"Oh..right.." Sam looked down to her lap. Her hands were shaking violently. This was a big moment for her. And now she found out she has two sisters. Upon getting no response from his daughter, Warren spoke hesitantly.

"Sammy let me explain-"

"Don't.."

"Don't what?"

"It's been over twenty years dad! Where the hell have you been?!" Sam practically shouted at him.

"If you let me-"

"No I will not let you explain. Just you listen!" She snapped and Tom's eyes widened as he watched his girlfriend become increasingly more angry. This wasn't going to be good for the baby, all of this stress. "The day you left us, me and mum were heartbroken, especially me. You left me and didn't bother coming back to try and see me. You have missed so much of my life and I never found out why. Whenever I brought the subject up with mum she just brushed it aside and never talked to me about it. And when she died when I was sixteen I still didn't know why you left! Now I am not leaving here today until you answer every question I have to ask! I did not travel all the way from Holby to Leeds to be turned away again!" The tears were freely flowing from Sam's eyes. Tom was rubbing her back for support. "And now you have two kids who you probably love the bones of and have actually been there for them..maybe it's better if I just go.."

"No! You are not going anywhere..please. Just let me explain the reason why I left." Sam wiped her eyes and looked to Tom.

"I'll go through and leave you two to talk. Will you be okay?" He asked and when he saw Sam nod her head he bent down and placed a kiss to her forehead before he left the room. Warren smiled slightly towards her.

"He's a good guy. Cares for you.."

"He is..and he loves the bones of me. Like I do him." She replied, smiling through her tears.

Warren took a deep breath before he spoke. He explained to Sam about meeting her mother, finding out about Sam and how over the moon he was. But then, he spoke about the secret Sam's mum had kept from him around the time Sam had been conceived. Sam's mum had cheated on him and she admitted the news and told him that he may not be Sam's father when Sam was around about six years old. This was around about the time he left. He realised that if he wasn't going to bring up a child if he wasn't one hundred percent sure if he was the father or not. He felt hurt. He felt betrayed by the one woman he thought loved him so much. After he finished telling Sam, both were embraced in each others arms. Sam was sobbing, and she revealed the reason why she had come looking for him.

"I'm pregnant. And if...if you are my father then, you're going to be a grandad.." She sobbed hard into Warren's chest and he held her close to him. He needed to have a DNA test done. He needed to be sure. And if Sam was his daughter. He would make it up to her. He would be there. And most importantly he would be there for his grandchild and he would be complete again. He hated leaving Sam. He hated it. But Sam's mum left him with no choice. When he heard about her death he thought a lot about Sam. He realised she was alone and he so desperately wanted to be there for her, but knew he had no right to when he walked out on them ten years previous.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Tom was sat down at the breakfast bar with his mug of coffee. Maria had been listening to the shouting coming from the living room. She was frowning heavily.

"I've always known about Sam. The girls have always known too."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked slightly curious to her statement.

"When Warren met me, he told me everything about Sam's mum and what she had done. We told the girls when they were both old enough to understand. But we've always said that Sam is Warren's because the girls look a lot like her."

Just as she said that, Tom nodded in agreement and both girls, Amanda and Melissa appeared at the kitchen door. The younger of the two, Amanda, looked as if she had been crying due to her face being red and tear stained. Tom looked towards them and his eyes widened. They were Sam's double. Both had Sam's colour of hair and the same eyes. You could definitely tell they were Sam's sisters. Melissa spotted Tom and she immediately walked over with her sister and held out her hand. "I'm Melissa, who are you?" She asked politely.

"I'm Tom. I'm your...well I'm Sam's boyfriend."

"Sammy? As in our sister Sammy? Is she here?!"

Tom nodded. In the next few moments, Sam and Warren emerged from the living room and joined the family in the kitchen. Maria looked concerned but a smile broke out onto her face when Warren spoke. "We're going to have a DNA test taken. And if you are mine, and I'm almost one hundred percent sure you are,, then I won't ever let you go ever again."

* * *

_72 hours later _

The brown envelope shook violently in Warren's hands. This was it. This document was going to tell him if Sam really was his daughter. He prayed she was. He glanced up to look and his heart swelled at what he saw. Tom, Sam, Maria and the girls were sat at the table. It was night time and they were playing a board game. The shouts from the girls when they won filled his senses and he smiled slightly before his attention turned back to the envelope. It had arrived earlier that morning when Sam and Maria had gone to the shops. He didn't want to open it but he couldn't keep it from her any longer. Over the past few days Sam and Tom had stayed in his house. He had a bond with Sam which had grown over the past two days, and he hoped that there wasn't going to be any bad news today. Regardless if he was her father or not, he promised her that he would be a part of her life if she wished him to be. The girls had also grown attached to Sam and Tom, especially Amanda. She had been inseperable to Sam and if she found out Sammy was not her sister then she would be heartbroken. He slowly pulled the crisp white piece of paper out of the envelope and he read the contents of it.

As he got to the end of the letter he practically jumped up out of his seat and raced through to the kitchen. Everyone looked up in alarm. Sam stood up when she spotted the envelope and letter in his hand. "Is...is that?" She stuttered as she made her way over to Warren who had tears in his eyes. As she stopped in front of him Warren let her take the letter. A sudden scream came from Sam's mouth as she jumped into Warren's arms. "Dad!" Warren held Sam tightly in his arms and he smiled widely. The letter dropped to the floor face up. And when Tom picked it up he looked up to his girlfriend. He couldn't be more happier for her.

**_"Warren Nicholls is the biological father of Samantha Nicholls."_**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. The next chapter should be up soon hopefully! :)  
**


End file.
